


what happens in the kitchen (better stay in the kitchen)

by TomorrowNeverCame



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Baking, Fluff and Crack, Food Fight, Gen, some feelings snuck in at the end whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomorrowNeverCame/pseuds/TomorrowNeverCame
Summary: Part 1: Lilith wants to make Zelda's favorite treat, and Hilda offers to teach her. Mayhem ensues. For Jyou-no-sonoko19's Magical Fic Generator prompt “lolz with Lilith and Hilda.”Part 2: Lilith's second attempt at baking is much more successful, and she and Zelda share a sweet moment. For the Madam Spellman May prompt "food."
Relationships: Hilda Spellman & Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Lilith
Comments: 16
Kudos: 56
Collections: Madam Spellman May





	what happens in the kitchen (better stay in the kitchen)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wonderful friend and beta muscatmusic18 (themoon-isher-love on Tumblr) who always listens to me complain with so much patience XD

“Lilith, you’ve been hovering there for over ten minutes. Did you need something, love?” Hilda asked, hands mindlessly shaping, rolling, cutting, reshaping the ball of cookie dough while her attention turned towards the characteristically turbulent aura of the First Witch. 

“There is something, actually,” Lilith said finally, tone as carefully measured as a cup of flour. Hilda faltered at her hesitation, turning to frown at the woman standing in the doorway. Lilith ducked her head at the examination, gaze landing instead on her blood-red nails.

“Would you like a cuppa? Or a little snack?” Hilda prompted. “We could sit and chat, if you…” Lilith waved her off, biting her lip as she considered how to phrase her request.

“I’ve noticed that Zelda is rather fond of those…treats you make, the ones with the nuts and caramel covered in chocolate.”

“Oh, yes! Those are Zelda’s favorite. They’re called turtles.”

“They look nothing _like_ turtles,” Lilith huffed quietly. “Regardless, Zelda enjoys them and, as her girlfriend, I…feel as though I should be able to provide Zelda with things she enjoys.”

Hilda bit her cheek on a smile as the witch shifted in her heels, looking around the kitchen in feigned disinterest rather than meeting Hilda’s eyes.

“Lilith?”

“Yes?”

“Would you like me to teach you how to make them?”

“Well, as I said, I suppose I should know, shouldn’t I?”

Half an hour later, Hilda was regretting her offer. After coaxing the queen into a decidedly _frilly_ apron (a process not helped along by the fact that she kept giggling at the sight), they had chopped all the pecans and divided tasks: Hilda to the caramel, and Lilith to the chocolate. The only problem was, Lilith kept…sampling. Even once the pieces were fully melted, the heat didn’t seem to bother her as she continued to stick her finger in the pot despite Hilda’s protests.

“I think it’s very sweet that you want to make Zelda’s favorite dessert for her,” Hilda commented, smacking Lilith’s reaching hand with the back of her wooden spoon. “Oh, stop that,” she chided at Lilith’s glare. “Waiting won’t kill you. You’re not half as scary as Zelds, in any case.”

“Are you sure about that?” She asked casually, sucking on her knuckle where a bit of caramel had stuck. “You’re used to your sister’s threats of violence, but I prefer less _messy_ forms of intimidation. As I’ve tried and…largely failed to teach our young Sabrina, _knowledge_ is the greatest form of power."

“Uh-huh,” Hilda chuckled, sounding confident enough although she watched the brunette nervously out of the corner of her eye. “And just what _knowledge_ do you intend to scare me with?" 

“Well, I don’t suppose you want your beau—or anyone else, for that matter—knowing that you fantasized about being wooed by our late Principal Hawthorne, hm?”

Hilda spun to look at her, cheeks flushing as she gaped. Lilith only raised a brow back, the picture of innocence as she lifted a chocolate-covered finger to her mouth.

“Lilith, stop _doing_ that!” Hilda grabbed for the bowl of chocolate, nearly snatching it from Lilith’s reach, but the other woman’s reflexes were quick. “We won’t have enough for the turtles if you keep this up.”

“We have plenty more chips,” Lilith protested, pulling the bowl back towards her. The liquid chocolate inside sloshed dangerously up the sides.

“That’s not the point! All the chocolate has to—Oh!” Hilda yanked the bowl particularly hard, and the motion jerked Lilith’s arm straight into an open bag of flour, pushed aside from Hilda’s cookie-making. It fell over with a great _thump_ , sending up a great white cloud that settled on Lilith’s clothes and the right side of her head.

Hilda watched as Lilith blinked in stunned disbelief, dislodging a sprinkle of powder from her eyelashes. She looked so surprised, nose twitching against a sneeze, that Hilda couldn’t help it.

She laughed. She laughed _hard_.

“You look like Cruella Deville!” 

With her eyes scrunched closed, Hilda failed to see the wicked smile that formed on Lilith’s face. One moment she was laughing, and the next she was stumbling backwards as Lilith let go of the bowl. Hilda yanked it towards her, the contents splashing over the sides and down her apron in a great wave. 

Lilith snickered behind her palm as Hilda gasped, biting down hard on her lip to hold back her laughter. Hilda still caught it in the shaking of her shoulders, though, and her eyes narrowed as she wiped her hands down her front.

“Think that’s funny, do you? Here, let me help get that flour!” She lunged towards Lilith with chocolate-covered fingers outstretched, managing to smear a palm down the side of her head before the witch could dodge. 

“Hilda!” Lilith yelped, retreating to the other side of the island with a glare. 

“What?” Hilda shrugged. “Now your hair is back to the right color.”

“Well, in that case, I think the caramel will suit you just _wonderfully_.” Without Hilda noticing, Lilith had levitated the other bowl above her head, and at that moment unceremoniously dumped the sticky mess of caramel and pecans out.

“Oh, you’re in for it now!” Grinning widely, Hilda lobbed chunks of the mix over the counter, forcing Lilith to duck with a shriek. The projectile stuck where it hit the cabinets and wall, a few globs landing on the floor, which Lilith rescued for a return volley.

She jumped up, her first shot hitting Hilda in the shoulder as she dove to the side. The blonde grabbed one of the still-empty cookie sheets, holding it up like a shield while Lilith pelted her. With her other hand, she grabbed a piping bag full of bright pink frosting, brandishing it before her like a sword as Lilith rounded the counter.

“How do you even know about Hawthorne?!” 

“You don’t remember?” She stalked forward, grabbing the bag of flour. “When your family was trapped under Batibat’s spell, I entered your dreams. Someone had to save Sabrina. But it took me a while to find the right nightmare. And on the way, I interrupted your little… _rendezvous_ in his office.”

Hilda’s face got redder with every word, so caught up in trying to formulate a reply that she noticed too late how close Lilith had gotten. In a flash, one hand went for Hilda’s wrist, trying to redirect the frosting bag, but it only made the blonde squeeze it reflexively, painting Lilith’s front pink. They wrestled for the upper hand, Hilda trying to block as best she could while Lilith rained flour on her head. 

A great white cloud surrounded them both, their shoes spreading a paste of frosting and flour around the tile as they laughed and shrieked and cursed. 

“What the Heaven is going on in here?!”

Both women froze, looking at each other with wide eyes before ever so slowly turning to face Zelda. She stood in the doorway, fur coat and handbag still clutched close as she surveyed the kitchen in a mixture of wonder and outrage.

“Sister,” Hilda squeaked, quickly hiding the now-empty frosting bag behind her. “We were baking.”

“I wanted to make you a dessert,” Lilith explained, stepping forward with a sheepish smile. 

“I see,” Zelda mused, raising a brow as she examined her sugar-coated girlfriend. “And at what point did you decide to just _become_ the dessert instead?”

Lilith pouted, crossing her arms and pointing. “Hilda started it.”

“I did not!” Hilda scoffed. “You spilled the chocolate on me!”

“Only because you laughed at me!”

“Oh, that’s—”

“Regardless of who started it,” Zelda interjected, holding up a hand to stop them from interrupting. “I expect someone to clean it up. Preferably before I come back down to have a relaxing nightcap before bed.

“And speaking of bed,” she added. Her glare narrowed on Lilith, who gulped. “You, my dear, will not be getting anywhere near mine until you’ve had at least two showers and your clothes have gone straight into the wash.”

With that, she swept out of the room. Only when her footsteps had faded up the stairs did the two culprits burst out giggling once more, exchanging relieved glances.

“Well, that was a bit of unexpected fun, yeah?” Hilda asked, nudging Lilith with her elbow. “Well, we’d better get started on the clean up,” she continued as she headed towards the pantry, stepping carefully around the mess on the floor. “Tomorrow we can take a real crack at making those turtles, but only if you promise not to eat anything until we’re done.”

Lilith nodded distractedly, biting her lip on a smile as unfamiliar affection bubbled in her chest. “Hilda?” She called hesitantly.

“Yes, love?”

“Is...this the sort of thing that friends do?”

Hilda turned back to her in surprise, broom in hand, but her expression quickly morphed into a soft smile as she shook her head. “No, dear.” She winked. “It’s what sisters do.”

Lilith blinked and then beamed, nodding as she turned to make her way out of the kitchen.

“Oi, where are you going?”

“You heard Zelda. I need to get out of these clothes and take a shower, so I thought I’d ask her to help.” She shot a mischievous smirk over her shoulder. “That should give you some extra time to get things cleaned up down here.”

“Oh no you don’t, missy,” Hilda called, waving the broom threateningly as she trailed after the brunette. “You’re not getting out of this one.”

“I wonder if she’d be interested in hearing about your little crush.”

“Lilith, don’t you _dare_."

Lilith laughed, running out of the kitchen with Hilda close behind. Feet pounded up the stairs, doors slammed, and Zelda called out:

“Please tell me you two did _not_ just track this mess all over the carpet!”


End file.
